Final Vengeance
by Logan GC
Summary: Scorpion finally faces Sub-Zero once and for all to avenge his family and clan. And he will not stop until his goal is complete. Takes place before the 2011 Mortal Kombat, AU


**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Mortal Kombat. **All characters and relative media belong to **Ed Boom **and **John Tobias. **Takes place before the events of the _Mortal Kombat _reboot from 2011.

Vengeance.

That one word is the only thought flowing through Scorpion's head as he stares down rival ninja Sub-Zero. The former Shirai Ryu hated what the Lin Kuei did to his people. To his family. And now reborn with his new hell powers from the sorcerer Quan Chi, Scorpion will finally accomplish his goal; Vengeance.

Scorpion's hellish yellow orbs gazed upon his rival. "You will finally pay for what you have done to my clan, Lin Kuei." He promised as Sub-Zero gave a scoff.

"Why do we fight now, hellspawn? The new Mortal Kombat tournament begins in several days. Let us settle our business there." Sub-Zero reasoned, both men still circling each other, heavy provocation increasing by the minute of their taunting steps.

"No. You have disgraced me for too long! The tournament will continue without you, for I will honor my clan!" Scorpion proclaimed as he entered his battle stance. The wind blew quietly as the calm serenity inside the forest began to feel eerie in intensity.

Sub-Zero rivaled Scorpion's glare with one of his own as he too entered his combat stance. "Very well, if you want your fight, you will have it. Besides, it is time we finish this." The ice ninja replied, as both waited for the other to make the first move.

Scorpion answered the question, the unquenchable thirst for vengeance already boiling through his veins. "GET OVER HERE!" He screamed as he shot his trademark kunai-chain from his hand at the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero was no fool, anticipating the attack ever since their first battle. In the nick of time, the ice ninja slide beneath the chain and countered with a powerful uppercut on the hellspawn's chin.

Scorpion rubbed off the stunned attack as he regained his footing, now being forced on the defensive as Sub-Zero began throwing a furry of lightning-fast punches. With his enhanced powers, Scorpion avoided the onslaught with ease before countering by twisting the Lin Kuei's arm, subduing him and throwing him hard against a nearby tree, the oak shattering from the impact as well as dazing Sub-Zero.

With the rival incapacitated, Scorpion once more readied his kunai-chain. "COME HERE!" He screamed once again, this time his chain making contact with the confused Sub-Zero, evidence by a sickening _splat. _With a mighty yank, Scorpion pulled Sub-Zero close before attacking him with a skull-shattering knee to the face as he delivered a powerful uppercut of his own, sending the Lin Kuei flying in the air. However, Scorpion was just getting started. Teleporting, Scorpion re-appeared in the air, sending aerial kicks to the ice ninja's spleen and ribs before sending him forcefully to the ground.

Sub-Zero stood up from the attack as he shook out the cobwebs of the attack and turned to face Scorpion, who landed several feet in front of him, his arms crossed and full of bravado. The Lin Kuei could feel his bruises growing and ribs cracking, but did not care. Emitting a battle cry, Sub-Zero charged Scorpion, ready to wipe the smug right off his opponent's demeanor.

Scorpion anticipated the attack easily, teleporting in the last second only to re-appear from behind and landed a fist on the Lin Kuei's face. With Sub-Zero stunned, Scorpion re-appeared once more, landing another blow to the ice ninja before disappearing. Sub-Zero gritted his teeth; this was getting bothersome. Sub-Zero charges an ice attack as Scorpion re-appears in front of him.

Seeing the attack, Scorpion transports once more to attempt a sneak attack only this time Sub-Zero was ready, turning around to see Scorpion attempting a flying kick. Firing his ice ball, Scorpion is frozen into place, trapping him. Being this an opportunity, Sub-Zero landed a fist of his own to the hellspawn's face, shattering the ice upon contact. The ice warrior then attacks his neck with a throat jab and used his feet to weaken Scorpion's knee caps. Scorpion recovered from the blows and blocked Sub-Zero's incoming attacks, but the Lin Kuei had another trick up his sleeve, performing his ice slide, tripping Scorpion as Sub-Zero turned and placed a speedy kick to Scorpion's spinal column.

Scorpion growls as he stands from the attack, cracking his own bones before resuming the battle. Enraged, Scorpion charged Sub-Zero, which the latter created an ice clone several seconds before the Shirai Ryu's attack. After shattering the ice clone, Scorpion once more became frozen which played to Sub-Zero's advantage. Sub-Zero send lightning-fast punches to Scorpion's midsection which was followed by a roundhouse kick, knocking his enemy back several feet.

Infuriated, Scorpion roars in anger as he summons fire from underneath Sub-Zero, burning him. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion demanded as his kunai-chain hit its mark and once more pulled the Lin Kuei close. The hellspawn then pulled one of the swords from his hilts and gave deep slashes across Sub-Zero's chest. The ice ninja exclaimed in pain as Scorpion sent a powerful kick, so strong that he collided with another tree, and it was knocked down from the sheer force.

Sub-Zero groaned as he got back to his feet and traced his finger on one of the gashes. Looking at his own blood, the ninja knows this fight must end. Sub-Zero charged Scorpion with an ice ball and fired. Predictably, Scorpion leaped high in the air just as Sub-Zero suspected. The Lin Kuei also leaped in the air, hitting his opponent before Scorpion did, and used a powerful elbow attack to send the demonspawn to the ground, creating a small crater. Sub-Zero then landed on Scorpion with a powerful kick of his own, this time on the demon's face.

Panting, Sub-Zero emerged from the crater, victorious believing he had won. His luck quickly ran out as the kunai-chain pulled Sub-Zero by surprise as his throat was now grabbed by a very, enraged Scorpion.

"Enough of this!" Scorpion exclaimed before he and Sub-Zero are engulfed by flames. The next thing Sub-Zero felt was an extreme temperature as he was thrown on the ground roughly. The Lin Kuei turned and saw that Scorpion has transported them to the Netherrealm. Surrounding the ground around them was molten lava as Sub-Zero turned to hear the screams of tormented souls. "You are in my world now. And you will die here." Scorpion said as he drew one of his swords, emitting fire.

Sub-Zero readied another ice attack. "You will try hellspawn." The ice warrior countered before both men charged at each other, both their attacks hitting the other simultaneously. The result was a booming explosion that sends both men across from one another. Scorpion re-sheathes his sword as once more attacks with his kunai-chain as Sub-Zero charges. The Lin Kuei ducks at the attack and sends a powerful kick to Scorpion's lower abdomen, winding him. Sub-Zero then conjures an ice sword, stabbing through his opponent and kicks him to the floor.

Scorpion roars in anger as his fists engulfed in flames. Charging, yellow-clad ninja send ruthless punches repeatedly to the ice warrior, who attempted to block the onslaught. However, Scorpion was relentless, his anger so powerful he gave a powerful jab that broke all Sub-Zero's ribs simultaneously.

The Lin Kuei's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, his mouthpiece beginning to flow with blood. Scorpion walked toward his defeated opponent, almost smirking in victory. Easing the moment, Scorpion grabbed Sub-Zero's throat. "Now you will die for destroying my clan and family." The demonic warrior hissed.

"I-I did not destroy y-your clan. You h-have been d-deceived. W-Whoever resurrected you with these powers… fooled you." Sub-Zero rasped from Scorpion's grip.

"LIES!" Scorpion exclaimed, increasing the pressure hold he had on the Lin Kuei.

"I-I give you my word. I…I did not slaughter your people!" Sub-Zero responded, as Scorpion increased his grip. After a few pivotal moments, Scorpion releases Sub-Zero from his grip, allowing the ice warrior to breathe. Before Sub-Zero could thank him, Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing his skull with flaming eyes. Sub-Zero's eyes widen in horror as Scorpion sets the ice warrior ablaze, the latter screaming.

After several moments of agonizing screaming, the fire subsides revealing a skeleton, the only remains of Sub-Zero. With his enemy defeated, Scorpion raises his bloody sword and roars in victory.

* * *

Quan Chi overlooks the battle from Outworld and smirks. Just what he had suspected, Scorpion, his pawn, had killed Sub-Zero, believing he had avenged his clan. What Scorpion didn't know was that Quan Chi actually orchestrated the whole slaughter and the Lin Kuei was to blame. "It is done, my Lord." The sorcerer spoke as he faced Shao Khan.

Shao Khan nods. "Good. See to that Sub-Zero's soul be ours and our warriors ready for the tournament." The emperor said from his throne.

Quan Chi gives a small bow. "But of course." He replied courteously as he turns around, hiding an evil smile that everything is according to plan. _No one suspects a thing. _Quan Chi mentally noted, knowing Shinnok's plan is working perfectly.


End file.
